Italian Nights
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: AU. Set three years after Season Five. Five vampires and one human find themselves in Italy on the exact same day by a lucky twist of faith. After renewing their friendship Stefan, Caroline, and Katherine are invited back to New Orleans. The witches used this to their advantage. So how did Caroline, Katherine, and Rebekah end up pregnant? Kalijah. Stebekah. Klaroline.
1. Chapter 1

Yay, another baby fic!

But be warned that I did change some things:

**1) **Hayley did not become pregnant with Klaus's child.

**2) **Nadia isn't Katherine's lost, lost daughter. Sorry, but I just feel that the actress that plays her looks too old to play her daughter (in my opinion)

**3)**Katherine became an immortal human after Silas drained her of blood.

**4) **I don't know if Elena and Damon are going to make an appearance in later chapters, because I started hating Elena after season two and I dislike season five Damon, he just seems so self conscience and desperate for Elena's love and approval when in reality Elena doesn't deserve either brother.

So that's it, any questions please feel free to PM me.

* * *

**1**

"I'll miss you so much," Caroline Forbes hugged Elena Gilbert tightly while trying to restrain her tears. She tried to ignore the fact that Jeremy and Matt were putting her suitcases into her new car behind her.

She looked around the little town of Mystic Falls, she couldn't believe three years had passed already. Silas was defeated, Tessa driven to the Other Side, and Bonnie was alive then why did she feel like she wanted to bawl her eyes out?

Currently, she was twenty one, but she didn't look like she had aged a day over seventeen. She knew she couldn't pretend forever so she had to get out. She needed to start a new life, far away from here and as soon as possible otherwise it would hurt more.

"Bye Bonnie."

Bonnie gave her a sad smile as she wrapped her arms around Caroline. "Love you, Care. Is your mom going to drive you to the airport?"

She shook her head. Liz and her had parted that morning with promises to visit soon. That was painful enough. "No, I'm perfectly capable of driving myself Bonnie Bennett."

Elena turned to her two best friends. "So have you guys decided where you're going to go from here? I mean we just graduated from college, it's time to have fun and live our lives!"

"I'm right behind you," Caroline opened her purse and fished out a travel guide and showed it to them proudly. "Ta-da, Caroline Forbes' next destination, pasta capitol of the world-Italy!"

Bonnie took the heavy travel book from Caroline's hands and whistled. "Wow, Italy. Fancy."

"Well I've always wanted to go," she took the travel guide back from Bonnie. "I graduated from college, I'm leaving this little town, it's time to start my own life. To worry and care about myself for a change. Where are you guys going?"

Elena shrugged. "Damon said something about Japan. Apparently he's crazy about taking me there. Probably there."

"Bonnie?"

"I'm scheduling job interviews," Bonnie shook her head playfully. "Not everyone is a vampire."

"Come to Italy with me!" Caroline squealed. "It will be fun, we could go sightseeing, and shopping and rent a little villa or something-"

Bonnie interrupted Caroline, chuckling. "Weren't you saying five minutes ago that it was about rediscovery yourself?"

"Change of plans!" she said cheerfully. "Come on, Bonnie please say yes!"

"No," she said softly. "This is your trip, Care. Enjoy it."

"Caroline," Matt called over his shoulder as he closed the door of the car. "You're all set."

The girls each gave a tiny squeal of excitement as they shared a group hug. "See you soon!" she promised as she gave them one last hug and practically jumped inside the car. This was it. This was a new beginning for her. No more supernatural disasters, no more boy drama. Just her and a beautiful city.

Just the way she liked it.

* * *

"Look up, don't blink. . .I said don't blink. . .I'm going to end up poking your eye out," Katherine Pierce scowled as she fixed the actress's eye liner until the smudge was completely gone. There perfect, now she actually looked like Cleopatra and not a raccoon.

Katherine started coloring the girl's lips bright red. She couldn't believe what today was. Today marked the anniversary of the day that she became an immortal human, not an immortal vampire like she always wanted to be. But beggars can't be choosers and it wasn't that bad.

Sure she couldn't compel anyone or have any of the vampire perks, but at least she didn't have to depend on blood to survive or be scared of the sun and the good part of it (the only part that Katherine actually cared about) was that she remained truly immortal and didn't age. She didn't look a day over nineteen.

The bad part was that it made staying in a job a lot harder when she didn't age. For the past few years she had been getting gigs at photo shoots or movie sets as a makeup artist and the pay was decent, plus she got to travel for free.

Right now they were in the middle of making a Cleopatra movie(though Katherine wondered why they decided to shoot the movie in Italy instead of Egypt where the story actually took place) and so far it had been pretty good.

Katherine was still young, Silas was gone, and she had a decent job. Yep, her life didn't completely suck as much as it had three years ago.

"There done." she said as she closed the tube of lipstick. As the actress headed towards the stage Katherine unhooked her phone and started walking outside, loving the summer heat on her face.

She was texting her roommate back in her small apartment in L.A. telling her that she would be gone for another week. She didn't have many friends back in L.A. and she and her roommate Hannah, weren't that close, but she was a nice enough girl.

"One ice coffee, please." she told the lady at the coffee counter without looking up. The lady handed her the ice coffee and Katherine handed her some money. Her eyes didn't leave her phone and she browsed through her email taking a sip of her coffee.

She felt herself bumping into something. No someone and then felt the ice coffee fall on her chest and arms as well as in the other person's. "Hey, watch where you're going!" she scowled in English instead of Italian. The anger left her face and instead she blinked back confused. "E-Elijah?"

Elijah didn't seem to noticed that he had ice coffee dripping from his expensive suit. He was staring at her, his eyes wide. "Katerina?"

She gulped. Wondering if he had heard the entire story about her. "Not exactly."

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been three years since I left Mystic Falls. Three years since Silas died. Three years since I last saw my brother and Elena and I'm proud of myself for not going back once. The first year was hard, but as Lexi would say the first year is always hard, but then it gets easier._

_Caroline just graduated from college and after spending the summer with the girls she decided to come meet me in Italy, I'm waiting for her at a tiny bar, sipping whisky and -_

"Stefan?"

Stefan Salvatore turned around. He recognize that voice. That accent. There was only one person who spoke his name like that. He gawked, "Rebekah."

Rebekah gave him a rare, soft smile. She looked the same except that her blond hair was shorter and cut into a bob. "Rebekah."

Rebekah nodded awkwardly, she motioned towards the chair. "Can I-"

He nodded. "Sure, go ahead sit down."

"Thanks," the nervousness left her voice as she raised an eyebrow at Stefan's diary. "Still writing in your diary I see."

He grinned sheepishly. "Yep. Forced habit."

She shrugged "I've never been good at keeping diaries. What brings you here to Italy?"

"I've been living here for three years actually."

"Really, that must be fun." she sighed. "I've been stuck in New Orleans with Nik for the past three years, watching him terrorize everything that catches his fancy."

Stefan chuckled. "That sounds like Klaus all right. Did you come by yourself?"

She shook her head. "No Elijah and Nik are here somewhere. We decided that we needed a vacation from New Orleans and Marcel."

He raised an eyebrow. "Marcel?"

"A tyrant." she raised her hand and the bartender immediately filled two tequila shots. She handed one to Stefan. "Cheers," she said lightly. "To old friends."

Stefan clicked his glass against hers. "To old friends."

* * *

"I'm serious Stefan Salvatore the second I find you I'll snap your neck like a twig," Caroline practically shouted into her phone looking more than a little lost. She didn't know how many wrong turns she had taken and worse there didn't seem to be a single person in the streets that she could compel. "You're terrible at giving directions, so you better answer your phone!

"I love it when you threaten people love," a familiar voice said. "You have a talent for it, just like me."

Caroline gaped as she lowered her phone. "Klaus, what are you, why are you, who are you-"

"Shh," Klaus whispered as he put a finger to her lips. "Everything at it's due time, love. Let's just enjoy the fact that we're both here, in the same city after three long years."

-End of Chapter One-

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

The air was thick with tension.

Katherine's brown eyes went from her ice tea to the spot where she had dumped her drink on Elijah. She could tell that Elijah was dying to ask her something.

"Just say it," she practically snapped. "Or ask it, what do you want to know? I'll answer truthfully."

Elijah hesitated before asking. "Is it true? Did you take the cure?"

Katherine scoffed as she took a sip of her tea. She really wanted a vodka. "Not willingly. Your lovely, sweet Elena shoved it down my throat. After that I became Silas's personal walking blood bag."

Elijah paused. "Silas? The man that was tormenting my brother. Where is he now?"

"Dead. Or reunited with his one true love or whatever. Damon fed me to him, but I didn't die," she said darkly. "I became an immortal human."

Elijah's eyes widened in shock. He took a trembling sip of his coffee. "Damon Salvatore offered you a sacrifice?" he sounded angry.

Katherine shrugged. "Without blinking. I had it coming, and it wasn't all bad, my heart is still ticking."

Elijah squeezed Katherine's hand and felt a pulse. Not a human pulse exactly, it was faster and fainted than a regular pulse, but the pulse was still there. "I can hear your heart beating. As an immoral human was capabilities do you have?"

Katherine looked down in frustration. How weak she must look compare to him. He was a vampire. An Original, She was like a piece of dirt next to him. "I'm in every aspect human except I'm not capable of death, I don't age, and," she grabbed the butter knife and slice her hand open. Blood trickled down.

"Katerina!" Elijah practically yelped.

"Relax," she smirked, she traced her finger on her hand. "See, all gone. Good as new, now you know what I mean by immortality."

Elijah relaxed. "You caused me a fright."

"I can take care of myself." she said flatly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Even now?"

"Especially now," she plucked a twenty dollar bill on the table. "I've learned how to survive, I don't need anyone Elijah. It was nice seeing you again, don't get me wrong. But I can't do this. Things are different now. Goodbye."

Without another look back she grabbed her purse and left the café.

* * *

"I don't know how I could have gotten lost," Caroline looked up from the small map in her hand to the bar in front of her. "You made it look so easy."

"I know Italy like it's the back of my hand." they both entered the bar and he looked around. "Now where's the ripper?"

"Can you please stop calling him that?" she scolded.

"Why? It suits him."

"It's demonic."

"At some point he was demonic. Ah there he is, and it looks like my sister is keeping him company."

Caroline looked up and saw Stefan talking with a family blond. "You sister's here?"

"Yes," he answered coyly. "And Elijah too, probably stuck at some church praying for our forgiveness. Come on Caroline, let me buy you a drink."

Caroline followed him. "I don't want you to buy me anything I just want to get Stefan and get out of here."

"And cut our parting short? I don't think so."

Rebekah frowned when she saw Caroline. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." she raised an eyebrow at Stefan. "Thanks for answering your phone."

Stefan blushed. "Sorry, me and Rebekah were talking."

Rebekah smirked.

Caroline glared.

"Oh, don't be cranky Caroline," she scooted over and offered her a chair. "We're having a little reunion. You can join us."

Caroline shrugged. "It's not like I have a choice," she looked at Klaus. "I'll have that drink now."

* * *

"It's getting late," Caroline looked at her watch. It was almost four in the morning and she could feel her eyes getting heavy. She looked to her side and noticed that Stefan, Rebekah, and Klaus were getting drunker by the minute and looking as if they were having the time of their lives. "I'm going back to the hotel. I'll see you in the morning." she gave Stefan a hug. She scrunched up her nose. "You reek of alcohol."

"We're in Italy, Caroline there are no rules." was Stefan's slurry reply.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "That's something Katherine would say. Tomorrow eight am, I have a whole list of the places I want to see. Bring your sunglasses. And your camera. And sneakers. And-"

Rebekah groaned. "Caroline, can you please stop it with the list making? It's getting me more dizzy than the booze."

Caroline rolled her eyes. It was official when Stefan and Rebekah got drunk together it was like dealing with two children. "Never mind."

"Wait up, love I'll walk you to your hotel." Klaus stood up, not looking the least bit drunk. "I wouldn't want you t get lost again and end up sleeping outside like a homeless person."

Caroline hesitated, but to some extent Klaus was right. He knew Italy better than she did. One wrong turn and she'll be searching for her hotel room at five in the morning.

"No funny business, ok?" she warned.

Klaus's chuckled. "I wouldn't dream of it love."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Get a room."

* * *

"This is where you're staying at?" Klaus raised an eyebrow at the modest hotel than Caroline had led him too. It looked more like an inn and had some woodsy appeal that reminded Klaus's of Snow White's cabin. "You do realize that you're a vampire. You could have compelled the presidential suite at the most expensive hotel in the country."

"I like it here," Caroline said defensively as they walked inside. "It's cozy."

They stepped inside the lobby, it was filled with wooden furniture and had a lovely fireplace and red velvet chairs. Caroline walked towards the manager and said kindly in broken Italian. "Hi, I have a room under Caroline Forbes."

"Ah, yes miss," the bald, little man behind the desk said as she looked at his computer. "Our regular one bedroom room, your room in 563-"

"We changed our minds," Klaus pushed Caroline to the side slightly. "We would like the most expensive room you have, on the house of course and perhaps some champagne. Only for tonight of course."

The man nodded. "As you wish sir, miss please come this way."

Caroline glared at Klaus. "What the hell did you do? I liked my old room!"

"Come on Caroline," Klaus said defensively. "You're in Italy of all places, not in New Jersey. You're vampire, you deserve the best and I'm here to make sure you have the best."

Caroline snorted, she wasn't angry, per say more like amused. At some point his actions might have bothered her, but they hadn't seen each other in so long and she remembered that she missed their banters.

There was never a boring moment with Klaus.

"I'm staying for two weeks." she pointed out. "Not only one night."

He stared at her mischievously. "I know, for the rest of your stay you will be staying with me."

"In your dreams."

"But you said you liked cozy. I'm pretty cozy."

* * *

"So you finally did it," Rebekah chewed on a cherry slowly. She loved the sweet, bitter taste on her toung. "You got over the famous Elena Gilbert I am impressed. How long have you've been sober?"

Stefan scoffed darkly. "You say it as if I were some alcoholic, crack head."

Rebekah cocked her head to the side. "Weren't you? Come on, you slaved over Elena for more than two years, you guys were boring to watch. So perfect for each other. It was like an old fifties movies. Without the cutesy scenes."

"Thanks Rebekah I never would have been able to move on without your moral support."

Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest and started drawing hearts with her fingertips. "Oh come on, weren't you tired of fighting? Tired of being Elena's second choice? Secretly wondering if she preferred your brother?" she looked at Stefan who had stiffened in his seat. "You don't deserve to live like that. You deserve someone who truly loves you, take it from someone who has had her heart broken many times and still keeps going back to the wrong kind of men."

Stefan didn't answer for a few minutes. "You'll find someone that loves you, Rebekah."

Rebekah scoffed and she had to bit her lip to keep from crying. "Who would want someone like me? I'm stubborn and insecure and. ..lonely."

"And devious, and strong, and from what I remember in the twenties one hell of a good dancer," he handed her a drink and he clicked it against hers. "Let's forget everything that has happened between us, let's start fresh. What do you say? To new beginnings."

Rebekah let out a shaky laugh and dried the tears with her thumb. "No, to a memorable life with no regrets."

-End of Chapter Two-

Thanks so much for your reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

"Look, there's the coliseum!" Caroline practically shrieked pointing to the nearly destroyed monument. She started taking pictures like there was no tomorrow. Probably for some sort of scrapbook, Klaus mused.

He could already imagine the title-My Life, by the former Miss Mystic Falls.

Klaus couldn't help, but let out a chuckle, however that chuckle caught Caroline's ear. She put down her camera and about a million other gadgets. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he tried to hide his smirk, but it was nearly impossible. It was just so funny seeing Caroline get excited for the smallest thing. To Klaus the coliseum was about as ordinary as the Wal Mart back home. "I just like seeing you so excited."

A smile quivered on her lips, but she was determined not to show it. "Aren't you going to take any pictures?"

Klaus shrugged. "I've seen enough of this monument to last me a lifetime. Why did you ask me to accompany you, Caroline?"

"Well my original companion has a hangover." she practically snapped. She had called Stefan around eight in the morning to come meet her for breakfast. Stefan had ignored her call and send her straight to voicemail.

For all she knew him and Rebekah were probably still at the bar.

"And how am I doing?"

"Well, you're a sucky tour guide."

Klaus pretended to be hurt. "You could be a little more delicate, love. Now come."

Caroline frowned as she tucked the camera into her bag. "Where are we going?" Klaus was leading her towards the open market which was filled with street vendors and people selling food. "I thought you might want to get a bite to eat."

Caroline scowled as she hissed under her breath. "Klaus, I'm not feeding on innocent tour guides."

"They're not all innocent," Klaus said mischievously as he stopped in front of a food booth and ordered a strange Italian dish. He held a dish that held a little round bun with coco powder and chocolate shavings.

She looked at it curiously. "What is that?"

"Tartufo de pizzo." Klaus informed her. "It's hazelnut gelato with melted chocolate, cocoa powder, and sugar. Try it, the chocolate will melt on your toung."

She took the spoon that Klaus was offering her and took a bite. Klaus was right, the chocolate melted on her toung. It was like eating a frozen Hershey bar. The delight showed on her face. She looked at Klaus. "Well, what do you know, you're right about something for a change."

* * *

Stefan woke up groggily, not really sure where he was. He guessed it was because of the six bottles of Italian wine that he and Rebekah had gone through. He wondered how they had even arrived at the hotel.

He looked around at the large hotel room that he had booked. When he had first arrived, he had thought it was too large, but now he was glad that he had, otherwise the room would have been too small.

He looked to his side and saw Rebekah fast asleep. She was wearing one of Stefan's shirts to sleep and her eyes were smudge with mascara and there was still a hint of lipstick on her berry colored lips.

He got up, determined not to wake her as he went into the shower to take a shower. He turned on the handle and started undressing enjoying the warm water on his shoulders after a particularly rough night.

After a quick shower he got out and dried himself, with only a towel around his waist. He had barely gotten out of the shower when he felt himself being pushed down again on the tiled floor.

"You smell as fresh as a dainty," Rebekah giggled, lying on top of him. "And like peppermint."

"Rebekah?"

Everything that happened last night was a complete blank to him, but apparently she remembered everything.

She frowned at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just a little weird, I mean we haven't seen each other in three years."

"Three years is three seconds for a vampire," Rebekah murmured. "Don't think Stefan, feel." she kissed him.

He needed to forget about Elena. About Damon. He needed to be happy too. Hell, he deserved it.

Wrapping an arm over Rebekah's neck, he pulled her forward enjoying the long kiss. She pulled away and smiled at him, joy in her eyes. "Ready for round two?"

* * *

In her own hotel room Katherine was just exiting the bathroom after a long bath holding her towel around her body in one hand and attempting to dry her hair with the other.

Goosebumps appeared on her skin as the air conditioning hit her skin. She was trying very hard to forget about her little encounter with Elijah. But damn the man was hard to forget.

He was everything that Katherine always dreamed of in a perfect man, smart, kind, and protective. And let's face it she was a sucker for an expensive suit and dark hair.

Katherine was determined to forget about him, after all he had been the one to cause her the most pain it seemed. He had abandoned her for his sibling in New Orleans and looked how well that turned out, she had been forced to endure the cure, had Silas drained her only to become an immortal human, create a new life for herself and where had he'd been all those time?

Happily sipping bourbon with Klaus.

Well, maybe not, but obviously having a better time than Katherine.

She needed to forget about the eldest Mikaelson sibling. That family was poison.

All she wanted to do was get into her pajamas and curl up in front of the TV and watch the Italian version of Chucky. No romances for her, thank you very much.

However, the plan was ruined when she stepped further into her room and saw Elijah standing in the room waiting patiently for her as if they were sharing a room.

Elijah looked at her and then his lips quivered when he saw her only wearing a towel.

She flushed as she threw him the towel that she had used to dry her hair. "Elijah, don't you knock?"

Elijah grabbed the wet towel from her easily, not taking his eyes from her. "Forgive me. . .I wasn't aware that you were preoccupied."

Katherine scoffed as she pulled out a pair of boy shorts and a tank top. She quickly changed, not caring that Elijah was seeing her completely naked.

"I'm not having this conversation again, Elijah." she said.

When she turned around, she saw that Elijah was holding his wrist, it was filled with blood. She looked at him puzzled. "Drink."

"I can't," she snapped. "Even though the cure is out of my system I don't know if the vampire blood will work on me. If I die I might really be dead."

Elijah paled slightly as he wiped the remaining blood. "I'm sorry I thought-"

"You thought that if I turned back into a vampire we could be together," she said. "I get it, but it wouldn't solve anything. I would still be a monster. I'm not the same person, Elijah. I've changed, I don't know if for the better, but," her voice cracked. "But I want to find out. On my own."

"I see," he said sadly. "In that case I will leave you to rest, Katerina. I wont bother you anymore."

"Wait," she chocked out before he could leave. "Please. . .don't go. I mean you can stay. .if you want too." she said awkwardly.

Elijah looked surprise. "As you wish."

Katherine gave him a sad, innocent smile. "You were never one to give up on the hopeless cases."

Elijah approached her and petted her cheek. "You're not hopeless, Katerina."

The tears stung Katherine's eyes. She had been waiting to hear those words for three long years. "Elijah-"

Without continuing her sentence, she kissed him slowly wanting to savor every moment. She hadn't been kissed like that, loved like that in years. She was tired of fighting, tired of being alone, tired of being brave. She just wanted someone to love her and take care of her and make her feel safe.

She needed Elijah. She wanted to be his Katerina.

-End of Chapter Three-

Thanks so much for the reviews! Everyone will meet up in the next chapter. I really hope Katherine doesn't die in TVD : (


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Katherine gave a sleepy yawn as she curled her head against Elijah's chest. _Elijah._ She raised her head a little and looked to her side. Elijah was stll deeply asleep, his dark hair was standing up in small spikes that made him look younger than he was.

She couldn't help but smile, she felt more happy than she had in days. In the past three years she had become independent, she had forgotten almost how good it felt to be in the presense of somebody that actually liked her. She rested her head against his torso in order to sleep a little more, but before she could she felt a soft hand rummaging her curls.

She sat up and smirked at him, using the blanket on the bed to half shield her naked body. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

Elijah gave her a lazy smile. "Good morning, did you sleep well, Katerina?"

The name sounded unfamiliar, like an old nickname, but when Elijah said it, it sounded just right. "Perfect, my lord." she said in the slight Bulgaria accent that had become famous for seducing him-among several others.

"Good." he whispered as he pulled her foward and kissed her gently causing butterflies in her stomach. The moment was interrupted when Elijah's cell phone started ringing. She frowned. "Do you have to answer that now? It wont kill you if you don't answer it."

Elijah winced as he saw caller ID. "Actually, he is pretty capable of it. Hello. . .yes. . .no. . .I don't know take her someplace touristy. . .elegant. . .women like fine things. . .no, I don't have a temper. . .no I haven't seen Rebekah. . .yes, that would be great, goodbye Niklaus."

"Klaus?!" Katherine practically jumped from the bed and started opening drawers and pulling out random clothes while looking over her shoulder as if in fear of being attacked. "Klaus is here now?"

Elijah frowned when he noticed Katherine's discomfort. "No, he's not here. He's taking Miss Forbes out, but he wanted us to accompany him for dinner."

"No, he wanted you to accompany him to dinner," she said flatly. "He wanted to make me the main course-Elijah have you forgotten the tiny detail that he hates me."

"I can assure you that I haven't forgotten that you two have your issues, but Katerina I trust my brother and I'm sure he wont try to kill you in front of many other people and besides he seems more than delighted that Miss Forbes agreed to let him give her a tour, I suspect he will be in a jolly mood this evening."

"Clearly, you don't know your brother," she shook her head. "And what's Caroline doing here? I thought she would still be in Mystic Falls kissing Elena's ass. Oh, I forgot you like her so I shouldn't speak bad about her." she said sarcastically.

Elijah petted her cheek. "You have the right to your opinion Katerina, I have learned that we might not agree on the same things. However, I wish-no, I hope you consider coming to this dinner with me tonight. It would give both you and Klaus a chance to forget about the bad blood that exists between the two of you. You have the last say."

Katherine was quiet for a bit before she said. "You promise your siblings wont kill me before dessert?"

"I give you my solem word to protect you and you know I never break my promise."

Katherine gave a shaky laugh. "I have work today-but pick me up at seven."

* * *

"Are you up for dinner tonight with my brother and his baby vampire?" Rebekah dipped a strawberry in chocolate and gave a little bite.

"Hmm," Stefan sat down next to Rebekah. "Sure, why not-I guess every vacation has to have a lousy part though I rather we spend it here," he gave a little kiss to Rebekah's cheek. "Together. Just the two of us."

Rebekah giggled. "One quick drink, one ravioli and we're done. Besides I think Nik is just doing it to make Caroline happy-since you two originally came to spend time in Italy together."

"So is it just the four of us?"

"Five," she corrected. "If Elijah bothers to show up, he's been MIA ever since we got off the flight."

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "And what does he do all day?"

She shrugged. "Elijah like stuff-probably the most boring things you can imagine, reading poetry, correcting translations that sort of thing."

* * *

"Wow," Caroline gaped as she and Klaus entered through the restaurant's double doors. It looked like an enchanted forest. There were dozens of tables covered in white tablecloths and there were small lamps and candles placed on each table. It smelled of garlic, bread, and fresh pasta. "This place is amazing."

Klaus nodded. "You like it, love?"

She nodded. "Also don't call me love in public."

"Why not?"

"It's corny."

"It's romantic. If you don't want me to call you that in public, can I call you that in private?"

Caroline's lips pressed slightly before she responded. "Yes."

There was still a faint smile playing on Klaus's lips as they approached the table. "Ah, there is my little sister and the ripper already."

She glared at him.

"Fine, Stefan no need to get so riled up," he pulled out a chair for her and Caroline couldn't help but smile. Klaus might be rude, but her certaintly knew how to put on a performence. "Thank you."

"Ah, Nik always the perfect gentleman," Rebekah cooed. Ignoring Klaus's dirty look she turned to Caroline. "How's the tourist thing going?"

"Fine," she said eating a piece of bread. "The food is great here-hello to you stranger, what have you and Rebekah been up too?"

Stefan gave her a guilty expression. "Yeah, sorry about that I know I promised to give you a tour and me and Rebekah have been-" he blushed.

Rebekah gave her a devilish little smile. "Oh, you know stuff."

"Well, Stefan since you and my sister seem to be otherwise preoccupied I gladly take over the task of looking after Caroline."

Caroline scoffed. "I can take care of myself."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Caroline, you couldn't tell left from right-face it, you're as touristy as they come. Oh, and Nik, we'll need an extra chair Elijah was bringing a lady friend."

Klaus looked entirely surprise. "Are you sure, you're talking about my stick in the mud brother?"

"Who is he bringing?" Caroline wondered.

"Um," Stefan looked over Caroline's shoulder and saw Elijah coaxing a familiar brunette to come closer. Stefan hadn't seen her in three years, the last thing he knew about her was that Damon had force fed her to Silas, making her an immortal human and she had dissapeared. She looked like she hand't aged a day. "I think I know who."

"Bloody hell." Rebekah murmured.

Caroline raised an eyebrow.

Elijah cleared his throath as he approached the table, a nervous Katherine at his side. "Good evening everyone, you all know Katerina or Katherine-"

Elijah didn't finish his sentence because at that moment Klaus gripped his hands around Katherine's neck and Katherine started to scream.

-End of Chapter Four-

Thanks so much for your reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Katherine didn't know what to think as Klaus's grip tightened around her neck. But she sure as hell knew what she was feeling, first it was fear, because just by looking into Klaus's eyes, she knew they were filled with complete hatred and in no doubt would he kill her in five seconds. The second feeling was anger, it had been five hundred years, and how the hell could he still be angry?

Sweet Elena and the rest of the Mystic Falls gang had killed two of his brothers and woken up Silas. Meanwhile, the only thing Katherine had done to receive the hate was that she had run for her life because she had been scared.

"Oh, get over it, Klaus." She hissed.

"Now why would I do that Katerina." He said. "I have you now where I want you."

The grip around her throat vanished and she finally let out a chocked cough, thankful for whoever had pulled Klaus off from her.

She raised her brown eyes and saw both Stefan and Elijah, each gripping one of Klaus's arms while Klaus looked murderess.

From the corner of her eyes she saw Rebekah compel the entire restaurant while shutting the restaurant doors to avoid being seen. Caroline was at her side, looking strangely concern since Katherine had killed her. "You ok?"

Katherine gave a weak nod, refusing to face her. This was one of the times when she hated being human-everyone treated her like a delicate doll that needed to be protected.

"Calm down, brother," Elijah warned trying to keep enough distance between Klaus and Katherine.

"Let me go brother, you too Stefan," Klaus warned looking venomous. "Or I won't be held responsible for ripping you heads off."

"Can't you just give it a rest, Klaus?" she herd herself say. "You tormented me-you chased me, you made my life a living hell for 500 years, can't we just let it go?"

Klaus gave her a nasty smile. "Have you've forgotten everything I've said to you, Katerina? I chased you for five hundred years, your death if going to last at least half that long. It doesn't matter if you're once again human, that hasn't changed."

Katherine's eyes widened in fear, she had been so stupid to think that she could just waltz in and Klaus would immediately welcome her into the family. Yes, because Klaus was the forgiving time.

"Katherine, run!" Stefan ordered. Without a second look back Katherine exited the restaurant. Running for her life.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Caroline practically screamed once the restaurant was empty again. Rebekah had been so disgusted by the scene that she hadn't bothered to say goodbye and Stefan had followed her. Elijah had ran off too, in search for Katherine.

Now Caroline and Klaus were alone, left in the dining room mess. There was food on the floors, empty wineglasses, and broken spirits.

"Don't use that tone with me, Caroline," Klaus warned as he finished his red wine in one gulp like if he had been drinking water.

Caroline felt that he vein was about to bust. "I'll talk to you, however I feel like it."

"How could my own brother do this?" Klaus mumbled to himself, ignoring her. "My own brother betraying me for Katerina, that's the icing on the cake for good ol' Klaus."

Caroline shook her head. "No way are you making yourself the victim. Klaus you attacked a human girl! A girl your brother likes for crying out loud!"

Klaus gave her a sarcastic look. "Have you forgotten that Katherine is the one that turned you? Not that I'm complaining, vampirism rather suits you."

"Of course I haven't forgotten," she said tensely. "But Katherine is human now, what harm could she do? Throw a knife or a paper napkin? Oh, scary."

"You obviously don't know Katerina."

Caroline sighed. "And I obviously don't know you, I'm a bad judge when it comes to boys."

"Oh, you mean with Tyler?"

"No, Klaus," she said frustrated. "I mean with you, I thought you had changed, obviously I was wrong. See you in the next century."

* * *

"Well that went lovely," Rebekah said sarcastically as she snuggled closer to Stefan a few hours later. The night was warm and they had left the windows open. They heard the cars and people from outside, but they didn't seem to mind.

"It did, didn't it?" Stefan lamented sarcastically. "And we didn't even stay to dessert."

Rebekah giggled. "I shouldn't really be laughing, this just means that Klaus and Elijah will be having a row again and I as their little sister will be stuck in the middle-and again for a Petrova doppelganger. I've never seen Katherine so scared."

"I should have taken a picture," Stefan mused, but not unkindly. It had been a rare moment seeing Katherine Pierce like that, scared and vulnerable. She seemed almost human.

"Let's avoid talking about my brothers or Katherine for the rest of this evening," Rebekah prompted. "I've been thinking why don't you come to New Orleans with me? You would be Klaus' buddy again."

"That's a deal breaker." Stefan said.

"Come on," she said in her best pretty please voice. "There's good booze, fabulous parties, and of course the best thing of all me."

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "You do realize you just compared yourself to one of the most beautiful and ancient cities in America right?"

Rebekah gave him a lazy smile. "Would you have it any other way?"

* * *

Katherine's chest felt like it was about to burst open. Her pupils dilated everywhere like a crazy person and she kept looking to the sides as if expecting Klaus to come popping out of nowhere.

"Katerina."

Katherine let out a shriek.

Elijah tried to calm her down. "I'm sorry," he said frowning. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Really?" she said sarcastically. "Because your brother already took care of that."

Elijah sighed. "I'm really sorry, Katerina. I had no idea that my brother would react like this."

"Well, I did Elijah, I knew perfectly well." She started walking again towards her hotel room. "And I told you how he would react, you wouldn't believe me. Face it, Klaus is never going to changed. He will hate me forever. He will never let us be together." She said in a small voice. "So we might as well not even try."

For a while nothing was heard, but the howling wind.

"What are you saying?" he finally dared himself to ask.

The tears crowded on Katherine's eyelids, but she refused to shed them. "I'm saying that it's time to say goodbye. For good."

* * *

Klaus called a family meeting early the next morning.

Only Rebekah bothered to show up.

Her mood instantly lifted somewhat when she saw Klaus's annoyed mood. "What's made you so grumpy this morning? Trouble in paradise?"

"Shut is, sister." He noticed that there was one person missing. "Where's our brother?"

Rebekah looked at him as if he were crazy. "Did you really think that Elijah was going to show up and drink coffee with you after you almost killed his girlfriend?"

"Katerina is not his girlfriend, he is simply his pet or mistress or whatever the popular word is today." He said. "And I don't appreciate it being stood up by my own brother."

"Keep calm, I'm am here, Niklaus," came Elijah's surprise haughty response.

Klaus gave Rebekah an I-told-you-so smirk while she simply rolled her eyes.

"Brother, welcome." He led him to the table. "Tea?"

"No, thank you." Was Elijah's cold reply.

Klaus's smile faded. "All right, let's get this over with, what's troubling you, Elijah? Let me guess your petite, curly haired, brown eyed sweetheart?"

Elijah didn't smile. "What you did to Katerina last night was unforgivable. You frightened her."

"That was my intention brother. Why are you here, if you're so upset?"

"I have come to tell you that I will not return to New Orleans." He stated calmly.

Klaus raised an eyebrow and Rebekah gaped at him.

"And you have some demands in return for your company-that technically must come with your loyalty?" Klaus mused.

"In fact I do," he said. "Apologize to Katerina and grant her a place in the quarter. That is all. Good morning to you brother, sister."

-End of Chapter Five-

Thanks so much for your reviews! How should Klaus make it up to Caroline? Any ideas?


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Elijah didn't like Los Angeles. In fact he dislike the whole state of California to put it bluntly, he just felt it was too flashy, too sunny, and too unrealistic. He preferred to settle in small towns or very old cities filled with culture and rich heritage.

In fact before his plane had landed he had been to California a total of nine times in his lifetime and only twice to Hollywood-both when Elizabeth Taylor and Marylyn Monroe were the rising stars.

To this day not much had changed, except that it had gotten much too touristy from his tastes. It remained Elijah of a very small Las Vegas. But he knew he had to be here and he would stay here as long as it was necessity to convince Katherine, his Katerina to follow him to New Orleans so that they could spend the rest of their lives together.

He opened his phone and looked at the text that Klaus had sent him only hours ago.

**Klaus:** Fine. She can come to New Orleans, but she better not cause any trouble.

In Klaus's words he was offering Katerina a tearful apology and a loving hug. It had surprised him that Klaus had agree to open his doors to Katherine after 500 years of grudges, but he knew who had cause so much change in him, Caroline. He made a mental note to himself to get the blond something nice. She was obviously a good influence on Klaus and he was trying hard to please her.

His siblings were in different parts of the world again. He was in Hollywood, Klaus was still in Italy trying to convince Caroline to come with him, and Stefan and Rebekah must have been in New Orleans right about now. Stefan's arrival in New Orleans had caused giddiness in both Rebekah and Klaus' cases which seemed to amuse Elijah to some extent.

Elijah had compelled the attendant at the post office to give him Katherine's address and now he was standing in front of a small, apartment building. He cleared his throat, unsure of what to say.

What could he say? Katerina forgive me that I almost let my brother kill you?

He was startled to find that a girl with bring red hair wearing sweatpants had answered the door. She raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

Elijah frowned. Had he gotten the wrong address? "Excuse me, but does Katherine Pierce live here?"

She nodded as she yelled over her shoulder. "Katherine!"

"What is it Hannah?" Katherine came in the doorway and flushed red. She was wearing short black athletic shorts and a red top that she usually wore for sleeping and her curly brown hair was in a ponytail.

"Elijah," she squeaked.

"Leave us." He said compelling Hannah.

Hannah turned around. "See you later, Katherine."

Katherine crossed her arms over her chest. "You didn't have to compel her."

Elijah looked bemused. "Forgive me." So she was still angry.

Katherine perched herself on top of the breakfast bar, she didn't ask him to sit down. He was obviously not welcome. "What are you doing here? I told you that I didn't want to see you again."

"I heard, I just choose not to follow your request."

Katherine was mildly irritated at his carefree response. "Well, you're wasting your time. This is my home-"

"Are you really happy here Katerina?" he looked over the apartment. "You never exactly dreamed of living a middle class life. Running from job to job, paying bills, living paycheck by paycheck."

"I'll manage." She said tightly.

"With immortality, that's a long time." He showed her the text. "Read it. Klaus has offered you a place in the quarter, I want you to come with me Katerina."

"And give Klaus the chance to rip my throat out, no thanks, you know what happened last time, you and Stefan barely had time to stop him. I may be immortal Elijah, but I don't want to be someone's punching bag."

"Katerina, I beg of you come with me to New Orleans." He insisted. "My brother has offered you a place in the quarter-that means he has forgiven you for running away-"

"I ran away to save my life." She spat.

"Of course," he continued in a heartbeat. "I promise once back home you'll be the least of his worries. I promise you, Katerina that if you come with me I'll make up for every suffering you have suffered in the past. Let me make you happy, let me give you the love you deserve."

Katherine hesitated. The offer did sound tempting, but was it the right choice? It was like debating if Klaus would rip her heart out. But didn't she deserve to be happy? Hadn't she suffered enough?

"You're more that welcome to think about it for a long as you need too."

"No," Katherine shut her eyes tightly. Why the hell not? What's life without a risk?

Elijah looked crestfallen. "No, what?"

"I don't have to think about it," she said as she pressed her hand to his chest. "I'll go with you. If you still want me."

Elijah kissed her forehead. "My dear Katerina I've wanted you since 1492."

* * *

"Oh, you'll love it Stefan," Rebekah said as she and Stefan walked arm in arm in New Orleans. "It's very quaint and also very beautiful."

"How can you call a mansion quaint?" Stefan raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that it's going to be only three of us."

"Four is you count Caroline and six if Katherine and Elijah decided to join the party." Rebekah corrected him.

Stefan couldn't help but snort. "Katherine and Caroline, yes I'm sure they will be thrilled to be living with your brother."

She shrugged. "You have to admit stranger things have happened and besides if Caroline comes she will keep Nik distracted and he won't bother us, what's wrong with that?"

Stefan smiled. "I'd say that that mansion better be pretty big."

As Stefan and Rebekah slowly exited the square Agnes, one of the town witches couldn't help but keep her eyes on them. They were slowly losing their power, Marcel had Davina under his control and she wouldn't doubt that they would be wiped out in a few months like the wolves.

They needed a leverage, a distraction.

And a child easily caused that.

-End of Chapter Six-

Thanks so much for your reviews! Sorry for the short chapter and the no Klaroline scenes, I promise there will be one in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Caroline struggled to open the door of her hotel room while at the same time juggling her passport, matching red and blue suitcases, and the room key. She really should have compelled a bell boy.

She hesitated. A presence behind her.

She rapidly turned around and grasped the first thing she saw, her fangs pointed out in a threatening way.

"My love, I do so love you more when you're like this," Klaus gave her a lazy smile and he didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable that Caroline had him pinned to the wall, he probably let himself be caught, the bastard looked like enjoyed it. "So feisty."

"Klaus!" Caroline immediately let go off his neck and glared at him. "What the hell are you doing here? In my room? I told you to leave me alone-"

"I'm aware of that Caroline."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?"

Klaus noticed the frustration in her voice, but he wasn't giving up. It had taken all his willpower to let Katerina come to New Orleans and if he had to have Elijah's insufferable, manipulative human doppelganger girlfriend then he was going to make sure that Caroline would come with him to New Orleans.

"I have come to-"he didn't say apologize, he hated that word. It made him sound weak, unsure. "I believe that I might have overreacted when it came to Katerina." He said instead.

"That's an understatement," Caroline snorted as she folded her arms across her chest. "Klaus you attacked ok, maybe not so innocent, but still a human girl for God's sake! What was the worst thing she could have done, thrown the salt and pepper shaker at you? She's Elijah's girlfriend!"

"Will you just accept my apology?" he said annoyed.

"That wasn't much of an apology." she said flatly. "I didn't hear the words I'm sorry in there."

Klaus decided it would be better if he changed tactics. "Why are you so concerned about Katerina's wellbeing? Isn't she your murderer?"

Caroline flushed. "Of course she is, but maybe I don't want to store hundreds and hundreds worth of grudges on people that are not even worth it. Besides Katherine and I shared a dorm for a little while and while she may not be the warmest person, she's not exactly that bad either."

"Or maybe you're just grateful she got you out of that boring, human life you despised so much." Klaus guessed, he smirked when he saw Caroline flush a bit. "Face it Caroline, I told you before and I'll tell you again, you were made to be a vampire, sweetheart."

"Shut up." She said, but her voice was less menacing somehow and he knew that she was loosening up a bit. "Ok, so maybe being a vampire isn't half as bad."

"There's the spirit," he grabbed Caroline's two rolling suitcases. "And you'll be pleased to hear that I have pardoned Katerina and invited her and my brother to come stay at our home in New Orleans-Katerina temporarily of course. It was bad enough living with her for a few days while trapped in the vampire hunter Alaric's body."

Caroline exaggerated her surprise face. "Klaus Mikaelson pardoned somebody? Someone call CNN."

"To be fair I pardoned your boyfriend, Tyler too." As soon as he said it Klaus immediately wished that he could take it back. Caroline's mood darkened and she was gritting her teeth as if she was trying to prevent a thousand words from coming out. "Never mind love, since we already solved our little dilemma-"

Caroline snorted.

"I thought I'd offer you a little peace offering." He handed her a thin, white envelope.

She looked at it curiously before practically ripping the envelop open. She stared at it in surprise. "A first class ticket to New Orleans . . . wow, Klaus. You sure know your way with presents."

"It's one of my specialties." He tried to hide the nervousness from his voice. "So what do you say?"

Caroline stuffed the ticket in her purse. "I get window seat."

Klaus smiled to himself. Everything was falling into place.

* * *

"A little higher, Stefan more . . . a little more." Rebekah instructed as Stefan tried to effortlessly hang a banner that read WELCOME KALIJAH AND KLAROLINE! "A little more to the left . . . no, right now."

"Rebekah," Stefan said tirelessly. "It's just a stupid banner."

"It's not stupid silly," she chided him. "Since we were the first ones to arrive we are responsible for welcoming everyone else."

"I don't think that's a good idea since . . . you know half of them want to kill each other." Stefan said dryly.

Rebekah rolled her eyes as she handed Stefan the tape. "Nik and Katerina promised they will be on their best behavior."

"Also," Stefan pointed to the banner. "Kalijah and Klaroline? What's that for, they couldn't fit all the names on the banner?"

"They're couple names, you know like how they do them all the time on celebrity couples. Niley? Bradgelina? So Katherine and Elijah are Kalijah and Klaus and Caroline are Klaroline."

"You do realize that Caroline and Klaus aren't a couple yet, Caroline is probably going to murder you." Stefan stifled a laugh.

"Well, I will admit that my brother is living in a fantasy land with that one."

"What would be our couple name is we were celebrities?" Stefan teased her. "Stebekah? Refan?"

"Stebekah. Refan sounds like a diet pill." Katherine came into the room wearing a tank top and licking an ice cream cone. Elijah followed behind her, still wearing a suit even though it was summer weather. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. "Nice banner."

Rebekah offered her a genuine smile. "Well, that was fast."

Katherine shrugged as she licked her cone. "What can I say? You brother makes several good points." she looked at Stefan. "Thanks for the other night, how's my beloved doppelganger?"

"Uh, we haven't talked in three years." Stefan said awkwardly.

"Good, she'll ruin you." She paced around the room. "So I'm guessing our beloved host and his wife aren't here yet?"

"Ew, don't call me his wife." Caroline wrinkled her nose.

Katherine tried to hide her fear. "Caroline, Klaus great."

Klaus smirked at her as he traced a finger down Katherine's cheekbone. "Don't be so tense Katerina."

Elijah sensing her discomfort cleared his throat. "Katerina, why don't we go unpack?"

Katherine's brown eyes froze on Klaus' for a few seconds. She didn't trust him, not one bit, and it was obvious that he didn't trust her either by the way that he was smirking at her. "Coming."

* * *

"Sophie, you have a sharp eye and they frequent your bar," Agnes murmured. She was one of the oldest and more powerful and experience witches and she had scheduled a meeting. "What can you tell me about them?"

"They come in pairs," Sophie said slowly. "Katherine and Elijah, Stefan and Rebekah, and I'm guessing Caroline and Klaus."

"You guess? You need to be sure!"

"I don't think they were a couple." Sophie said annoyed. "Caroline and Klaus were bickering all the way there."

Agnes looked satisfied. "So there are some sparks. Nothing a simple love potion can't fix."

-End of Chapter Seven-


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

"Wow," Katherine whistled as she and Elijah entered the room that Klaus had "suggested" they move into (which was conveniently located as the farthest one away from him) "Klaus wasn't kidding he really is the king of the quarter." She picked up a gold and white music box. When she opened the top it played Mary Had a Little Lamb.

Her and Elijah's room was large, the walls were painted a deep cherry red and it was filled with heavy wooden, antiqued furniture. She smirked as she traced a hand down the comforter of the bed, a brown and blue combination.

Elijah sneaked up behind her and started kissing her on the cheek, moving up to her lips. She was immensely enjoying the kiss when Elijah pulled back suddenly, she frowned obviously disappointed. "What's wrong?"

He hesitated before resting his hands on her waist. "Are you sure you will be happy here? With Klaus and Rebekah?"

"I can handle your sister, she's not that bad," she searched for the right words. "As for your brother as long as he stays in his territory and I stay in mine, we will be all right."

Elijah smirked at her. "The whole town of New Orleans in his territory."

Katherine rolled her eyes as she placed both hands on his cheekbones. "You know what I mean."

* * *

Katherine opened her brown eyes when she heard the first chirping of birds. She held in a groan. It was early, way too early for her to be awake. She looked to her side where Elijah was still sleeping. Well, at least it wasn't such a bad way to wake up.

Her stomach grumbled.

She blushed. Great another human side effect from ingesting the cure, the sound was so loud that it woke Elijah up too. "You're hungry." He stated as he started getting up.

Katherine pressed a hand on his arm. "Don't worry, I'll get something. Believe it or not I can actually use the stove."

Elijah hesitated. "It's not that, it's just I don't think we have actual food in the house."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll find something. Maybe I'll eat the entire cookie jar."

"That's not very healthy."

Katherine dressed in a long, white silk robe that she had bought yesterday and made her way down the stairs. Everyone was still soundly asleep. She entered the kitchen, it looked like an advertisement for a home redecorating magazine. It was a little too perfect.

She pulled open one of the cabinet doors and hastily pulled out a box of honey nut cheerios and she poured some in a bowl along with milk, thankful that the cabinets were not completely deserted.

"Good Morning, Katerina."

Katherine nearly chocked on her cheerios. Klaus was standing in front of her smiling innocently as if they hadn't been enemies for 500 years. "Glad to see you're making yourself at home."

Katherine lifted the bowl slightly. She refused to be intimidated. "Thanks for the food, for future reference I'm also fond of Pop Tarts."

"I'll make a note of it."

Silence.

Katherine sighed as she slapped her hand on the kitchen counter. "Ok, let's get this over with."

"I have no idea what you're talking about,"

"Ok, unless you want to keep having these awkward encounters let's set some ground rules." She raised an eyebrow. "You start."

Klaus grabbed an apple and bit into it. "Very well, Katherine you are welcome in my home-and my kitchen as long as you follow these three simple rules. Number one, treat Caroline with respect," Katherine snorted. "Two, my house, my rules, and three don't do any funny business because I will find out and I will tear your liver out."

"Glad to hear it." She said dryly. "My rules now, okay?"

Klaus shrugged.

"Ok, one leave me and Elijah alone, we need privacy."

"-Yes, because I'm fascinated to hear about you and Elijah's sex life."

Katherine smirked. "Don't be jealous and two, no threatening or chasing, I've had enough to last me a lifetime."

"But we had so much fun."

Katherine ignored his remark. "So what do you say, do we have an agreement?"

Klaus didn't say anything for a moment before his lips pulled into a little grin. "We do. For now anyway."

* * *

Sophie looked over her shoulder. There they were. She saw Klaus and his blond friend enter the bar-grill and the potion wasn't even half done yet, but she thought it would be better if they got it done sooner than later.

Tonight would be a full moon which meant that Sophie and the other witches would be able to do the spell needed to make the five vampires fertile again for two weeks, long enough for them to get pregnant. It was a very slim chance, but it was better than nothing.

"You'll love the cocktails here, Caroline." Klaus told her as he led her to the bar. "Sophie is the best at making them, isn't that right Sophie?"

You killed Jane Ann, Sophie wanted to say, but instead she forced a smile. "We sure do. What will you have?"

"Two sunrise cocktails." He said never taking his eyes off Caroline who was busy studying the drink menu.

"What's a Cosmopolitan?" she frowned. "Is it good? I've only really had cheap beer before."

"Then you're in for a real treat love-"

Klaus's voice trailed off as Sophie headed to the back room. She quickly finished the drinks and worked on her half-finished potion. Finally satisfied, she put half and half in each glass.

"What took you so long?" Klaus asked annoyed.

"We were out of strawberries-"

Klaus shut her up, by practically throwing a fifty dollar bill at her face.

"Thank you." Caroline said.

No, thank_ you_.

"To us," Klaus raised his glass. "And too a good summer-or maybe more in New Orleans."

Caroline rolled her eyes good naturedly. "To an unforgettable summer."

They clicked their glasses.

And Sophie watched with satisfaction as they drank the last drop.

-End of Chapter Eight-

Thank so much for your reviews! And just out of curiosity for those of you that watched the 5x11 promo, did anyone else felt disgusted with the Mystic Falls gang for toasting to Katherine's death while she was right upstairs? I get it she's done a lot of horrible things, but no one deserves to be toasted like that and she has helped them at some point or another. Besides they're not exactly angels. Okay, pointless rant over. Please comment :)


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

"Did you give them the potion?" Agnes asked Sophie sharply the second she stepped inside the cemetery later that night.

Sophie looked over her shoulder to make sure that she wasn't being followed. "Yes, I gave it to them."

"Did you follow my instructions in how to prepare the potion?"

Sophie nodded. "How long will the love potion last? Will it make them fall in love?"

Agnes shook her head. "It doesn't work that way, dearie, not exactly. The potion last up to twenty four hours. It doesn't make its drinkers fall in love exactly. It consumes them in a way, makes them so passionate with desire that it makes them reckless. In short it makes them sexually excited."

Sophie gaped at Agnes in disbelief, she had practically risked her neck to make this love potion and feed it to Klaus and the blond girl. She had thought that the potion would make them fall deeply in love (so deeply she had hoped that they wouldn't suspect Sophie if they somehow dared question how they could have fallen in love in less than an hour.) "So you're suppose love potion just makes them . . . horny?"

Agnes pursed her lips. "That's a rather, crude word. But yes, nonetheless."

Sophie frowned. "Are you sure it will work though?"

"It has to work," Agnes said exasperated. "It's the only chance we have."

* * *

Elijah smelled something burning. Then smoke.

He used his vampire speed to run towards the kitchen. His cheeks were flushed, what if something had gone wrong? What if Klaus' peace treaty had been a trap and he had secretly burned Katherine's corpse?

"Elijah, I think I may have burned this." Katherine scrunched up her nose motioning towards the pan where there was some meat burnt to a crisp.

Elijah frowned, "You think?"

Katherine threw the pan in the sink. "Screw it, so even though it's been three years I still haven't learned to cook."

"How did you manage that?" Elijah asked bewildered as he pulled out a salmon and started cooking it. Elijah wasn't much of a cook to be honest, but unlike Katherine he could make a few things,

"Mostly fast food," she said as she sat on the counter and started spraying spray to erase the burnt smell. "And a salad here and there, like I said I wasn't much of a cook."

"Well as long as you're living here, I'm going to make sure you get the proper nutrition." He slid the now cooked salmon towards her. "Voila."

Katherine ate a small bite. "Hmm, not bad. 8.5. Needs a little more salt, but still very good."

"I cook for you and you still find something to complain about. You're unbelievable, Katerina."

Katherine smirked. "Well, I'm special," she murmured as she bend down to kiss him. "And very, very spoiled."

* * *

"Quick, hide," Rebekah hissed as she pulled Stefan aside, trying to unsuccessfully hide him behind an old, monumental carriage.

Stefan looked confused as he let himself be pulled away. "Huh, why?"

"Look."

Stefan peeked through the carriage. There was an African American man talking to two other men with unpleasant looks on their faces. "Who is he?"

"Marcel, Nik sort of adopted him before leaving him in the dust." Rebekah explained.

Stefan stared at her quizzically.

"Long story, but he and I used to have a . . . thing before he betrayed me." She frowned when she noticed Marcel approaching them. "Nasty fellow. Don't trust him, quick act natural."

"Well, well Rebekah Mikaelson, who's your friend?" Marcel greeted Stefan. "Marcel Gellard."

Stefan cleared his throat. "Stefan Salvatore."

Marcel raised an eyebrow. "You're a friend of Rebekah's?"

"He-"

"Boyfriend," Stefan interrupted. "I'm her boyfriend."

Marcel smirked. "Well, well congratulations, Klaus must like you, she doesn't have the best luck in the world with men."

"Rot in hell Marcellus," she tightened her grip around Stefan's elbow. "And leave, you're poisoning the air around us."

Stefan raised an eyebrow once he left. "Wow, fierce."

"I can be when I want to be, what that was was all about?" she questioned. "The whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing?"

"Don't you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Of course I do," she said quickly. "But you never referred to me as your girlfriend back in the twenties. I was just wondering why now?"

"Well, because I think it's time we changed that." He traced a finger down one cheek. "And because I now have my emotions fully on and I don't travel over 2,000 miles for just anyone."

* * *

"New Orleans summers have always been unbearably hot," Klaus tried not to show his temper flare as him and Caroline entered the house. Klaus hated the summer heat and they had a habit of making him crankier than usual. "It's a good thing that it is no longer the 19th century and we don't have to wear those stupid neckties."  
"Oh, stop being such a baby," Caroline rolled her eyes. Her blue eyes caught the outline of Klaus' thin blue t-shirt. The material was so light that Caroline could see the outline of his muscles under his shirt.

She shook her head, why the hell was she thinking about a shirtless Klaus? She had seen him once before though, when Silas had been playing with his mind, but she had no desire to look at him now. Though, she would be lying to herself if she didn't agree then she was mildly curious.

"Are you sure those drinks weren't too much for you love?" he said teasing her in return. "You look a bit tipsy."

"I'm fine." Caroline responded hotly. "I have drunk before, in fact I could have one more drink right now."

Klaus smirked at her. Caroline avoided his gaze. Had his lips sways been this seductive?

"I take that as a challenge," he opened the wine cabinet and pulled out a bottle filled with amber colored liquid. "Dare to make that a challenge?"

Caroline raised an eyebrow as she pulled out two small tequila glasses. "Ok, last one to fall on the ground unconscious loses."

"Deal?" he handed her a glass. "Your bed or mine love?"

Caroline smirked. "You better be comfortable on the ground, Mikaelson."

* * *

"I win . . . if think." Caroline erupted into a fit of giggles. How many shots had she drunk for crying out loud? Klaus looked equally drunk, but capable of keeping control.

Klaus didn't respond, but he had a sloppy smile on his face. "Let's get you to bed, love otherwise Elijah will throw a hissy fit if your vomit on the Italian couches."

Caroline wrapped an arm around his neck. "The world is spinning." Caroline and Klaus walked up to her room and Klaus helped Caroline to her bed. "Kiss me, Klaus." Caroline giggled as she pulled him forward.

Klaus wanted to pull away. He knew that Caroline was dead drunk and he wanted her to love him for him, not be a silly one night stand. But he felt like he couldn't stop, he just needed to kiss her, hold her. ..

He kissed her as Caroline started removing his shirt, Klaus nibbled on her ear and Caroline gave a little moan as she entwined her hand in his.

-End of Chapter Nine-

Congratulations to sometimesmilla for being the 100th reviewer! Thanks so much for your support!


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

The birds were chirping and Caroline felt the warm sun on her arms and torso. She cuddled closer to somebody's warm chest, pulling the purple comforter forward slightly. She was prepared to go back to sleep when she realized something, she wasn't sharing a room with anyone else, let alone a bed.

She sat up slowly and saw Klaus's sleeping face staring back at her.

Caroline flushed. This was not happening. This had to be a horrible, horrible dream. How the hell had Klaus and her even gotten into the same room, let alone had sex. She grabbed a throw pillow and whacked Klaus in the face. "Pervert! Pepping Tom! Asshole!" with each word she knocked down the pillow a little faster on his face.

"Caroline!" he roared as he grabbed the pillow from her and ripped it in half. "What in bloody hell are you doing?"

"You crawled into my bed in the middle of the night!"

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "If a remember correctly and I'm pretty sure I do. Caroline, love you were all over me. I was simply returning the favor."

Caroline glared back at Klaus. "Was I drunk at the time? Because that is the only way I would sleep with you!"

Klaus masked the hurt on his face. "Why, yes I suppose you were quite intoxicated at the time, but that didn't seem to bother you."

Caroline took a deep breath. She could fix this, it had just been a stupid (regrettable night) nothing Caroline couldn't fix. She plastered a fake smile on her face. "Get out."

Klaus started putting on his jeans. "Are you sure, love? I would gladly go for another round."

A smile twitched on the curve of her lip. "Klaus, I'm warning you."

Klaus laughed. "I'm going, I'm going," he paused at the doorway. "If it's any consolation, you were great last night."

"Bye, Klaus." She slammed the door in his face, Caroline wrapped the blanket tighter around her body as she went back towards her bed. The side that he had been sleeping on was still warm.

She gently pressed her fingers on his side. She wanted to be angry, she really did. But in a way, it had been her mistake too. She shouldn't have gotten drunk in the first place.

She closed her eyes. Maybe she should just leave, God knew she didn't need to give any more reason for Klaus to chase her. But strangely she liked it here. She liked being with Stefan and Katherine and Rebekah weren't that bad, and even Klaus was turning out to be a decent person and where else could she go anyway?

Elena and Damon were living their own happy adventure and Bonnie was working now. Without wanting too, New Orleans was slowly becoming her home.

* * *

What if she left? The smile finally left Klaus when he entered his study. It was filled with antiqued French furniture and all of his paintings, some as early as the middle ages.

She won't leave, he told himself as he got a fresh piece of paper. But what if she did?

He grabbed a charcoal pencil and started tracing it against the paper, making the outline of a face. Within minutes the paper now showed the picture of a beautiful girl with long, blond curls. His Caroline.

He put down his pencil. Like it or not, he had always been a romantic at heart.

* * *

"Hey, stranger," Katherine peeked up behind Stefan and dropped a cinnamon pop tart in his lap along with a blood bag. "Breakfast is serve."

"Uh, thanks, but I already ate." Stefan dropped the blood bag on the counter.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you're still on the bunny diet."

Stefan gave an impatient sighed. "It helps me, Katherine. Otherwise I end up ripping people's heads off."

She took a small bite on her pop tart. "Whatever."

"Not that I don't enjoy your company," he said sarcastically. "But don't you have someone else to bother?"

"Caroline and Klaus are shouting their heads off upstairs for an unknown reason and Elijah is at the supermarket getting me a couple of those microwave dinners since apparently, I'm not trusted in Klaus' kitchen anymore," she raised an eyebrow. "You and Rebekah, huh? Exes are always the best, just look at me and Elijah. Not that I'm too interested in your dating life, but I'm finally glad you got over Elena, that woman could suck the joy out of every relationship, not to mention she had you and Damon on her little leash. In some ways she was ten times worse that I was."

Stefan cleared his throat. "I rather not talk about Elena or Damon, Katherine."

Katherine nodded. "Sore spot, I get it. What I'm trying to say, is that you deserve to move on and be happy with someone else that isn't Elena. Someone that wants you to be happy. And Rebekah may be a bitch at times, but she isn't the worst person in the world. It's time to move on, Stefan."

Stefan smirked. "Happy to know that you still care."

Katherine smirked back. "I've always cared, Stefan. Contrary to the popular belief, life was meant to be enjoyed."

* * *

"Rebekah you're good at the lovey, dovey stuff right?"

Rebekah put down her eye shadow. "What in blasted hell are you talking about Katherine?"

Katherine looked over her shoulder to check that nobody was coming. When the coast was clear she grabbed Rebekah's make up bag and said impatiently. "Oh, let me do it, you're doing it wrong. I need your help, now close your eyes."

"Shocking." Rebekah did as she was told and Katherine started painting her eyelids a dark purple. "What do you want?"

"Well, tonight marks the day of when Elijah and I first reconcile in Pennsylvania, once I proposed we work together after I got the cure and our relationship really. . .blossomed, you know. Since before your bother wanted to use me as a blood bag. I wanted to do something special especially since he stood up to Klaus." She finished by adding eyeliner. "I want to do something nice, but not mushy. You know, sexy but not slutty. There all done."

Rebekah checked her reflection in the mirror impressed. "Wow, you're really good."

"Thanks. Now details?"

She paused for a second. "Well, my brother can have a stick up his ass half of the time, so you really want to surprise him. I may have a few ideas."

* * *

"Katherine, I just don't see the point on why I should wait outside my own room." Elijah said with a mix of frustration and curiosity.

"Our room now," she said. "Just be a little more patient . . . ok you can come in now."

Elijah opened the door and he was a little stun by the view. There were hundreds of black and red rose petals on the ground along with a dozens of white candles that smelled like vanilla. In the center on the bed Katherine had arranged the petals into a little heart that said 2011. The year that they had reunited as friends and lovers

She gave a nervous twirl showing off her new black lace nightgown. "You like? Your sister helped out, I know it's a bit corny, but she was convinced that you liked that stuff-"

Elijah interrupted her by kissing her and rummaging a hand through her brown curls. "You remembered?"

She nodded. "Of course I did. Did you?"

He nodded. "Yes, but I didn't want to make a big deal about it." He kissed her again.

"So I'm guessing, I did ok?"

Elijah started undoing the laces of her nightgown. "You were perfect, Katerina."

-End of Chapter Ten-

Thanks for your reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

**11-First Month Part I**

"Will you please tell me, what's up with you and Klaus?" Katherine asked bored as she spread cream cheese on her fifth bagel, or was it her sixths? She honestly couldn't remember, all she knew was that she was very hungry.

Caroline avoided her gaze and instead pretended to be extremely busy finishing up her blood bag. "What do you mean?"

"I'm guessing she means the fact that Klaus avoids your eyes and stopped calling you love even though he's been obsesses with you," Rebekah stepped into the room. The blond vampire looked slightly different today. There were dark circles under her eyes and she looked extremely tired. "He's acting like a whipped puppy and I only seem him acting like that with Mikael. Pass the butter."

"What did you do to him Caroline?" Katherine asked passing the butter to Rebekah. "And can you please tell me, I need to learn that trick."

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "You're seriously asking me what I did to him. He terrorized you for 500 years!"

"Caroline's right, otherwise Nik would be fuming" she gave a pause. "No, he seems upset . . . worried."

Katherine cocked her head and looked at Caroline.

"What?"

"Was the sex bad?"

"What is it with you and sex?" she replied hotly. "For the million time it's not about sex."

"Interesting," she gave a little smirk. "Because a few nights ago I was taking an innocent nap and I was woken up by a loud noise-"

"Ew, Katherine you were spying!" she turned bright red.

"Like I said I was an innocent victim. Even when I turned the radio on I couldn't block the sound out."

Rebekah looked merely confused. "So are you and Nik finally together? I thought it would take him a little longer to make you fall love with him. Guess I was wrong."

"Caroline loves Klaus." She singsong.

"I'm not stooping down to your level," Caroline shook her head, refusing to blush or feel awkward. "Klaus and I are just-well I don't know what we are, but we're not together!"

* * *

"Klaus!" Caroline stormed inside Klaus's studio where Klaus was busily studying an assortment of paintings. "Klaus!"

"I heard you the first time, Caroline." He murmured.

Caroline growled as she forced him to turn around. "Will you look at me? You've been avoiding looking at me for weeks! What the hell is your problem?"

"I haven't been avoiding looking at you!"

"Yes, you have." She snapped, her temper subduing. "And I want to know why. Is it because we had sex?"

Klaus let out a small snort.

"It is, isn't it? You didn't like it."

"Of course I liked it, Caroline," he snapped, wondering why she would even think such a thing.

"Then why are you being so awkward, God!" she rummaged a hand through her blond hair. "We got drunk, we had sex, that's it-it happens to everyone. Now can we just accept it and moved on?"

Klaus stared at her, obviously impressed by her straightforwardness. "All right, we'll start again, no more awkwardness."

Caroline blew a sign of relief. "Good."

* * *

"I want you to meet Marcel," Klaus stated as he led Caroline down the busy streets of New Orleans.

"Who's Marcel?" she asked curiously.

"My prodigy. He was ruling this town in my steed."

Caroline snorted.

"Make fun all you want, love, but I wouldn't temp Marcel," Klaus warned, "He's older than you and I still don't fully trust him."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "There's a shock."

"He has kept secrets for me," Klaus continued. "Davina for instance."

"Davina?"

"She was an all-powerful witch-she had the power of four witches."

Caroline paused, "Had?"

"She couldn't control it," he said. "She killed herself. Accidently of course, when performing a spell."

Caroline gulped. "Ouch."

Klaus put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't think about it love, now there's Marcel."

Marcel grinned at Klaus. "Klaus, my sire how are you this fine morning?"

"Marcel, I'd like to introduce you to Miss Caroline Forbes." He said with a hint of pride in his voice.

Marcel kissed Caroline's hand. "Pleasure. You're lucky to be surrounded by a great man like Klaus."

"Actually he's lucky I'm with him," was Caroline's sassy reply.

With a few words, Marcel parted for his own group of friends.

Klaus looked at her curiously. "What did you think?"

"He's arrogant, just like you." Her voice shook a little. Caroline felt a small wave of dizziness hit her, then another this one a lot stronger. She pressed a hand to her forehead. What the hell was wrong with her?

But the dizziness wouldn't go away.

Even Klaus' voice sounded distant. "Love, are you ok?"

"Yes," she managed to say, but she knew she didn't sound convincing. In a few seconds her world became completely black.

* * *

Katherine was flipping through the TV channels while at the same time eating a bag of pretzels. She didn't know why she was eating so much, she was just so hungry. She felt like she was starving half of the time.

She had just bitten through her last pretzel when she felt her stomach revolting in the process. Oh, no, oh crap, she thought as she raced to the bathroom.

She barely managed to lift the lid open before she threw up everything she had eaten recently: six bagels, a fruit cup, two pop tarts, and recently a bag of pretzels.

"Katerina, are you all right?" Elijah said storming inside the bathroom.

Katherine threw him a towel, not caring that it hit him in the face. "Don't look at me, Elijah. Go away."

"I'm not leaving." He said firmly. "Now tell me what's wrong?"

She shrugged and tried to keep her voice from wobbling. "Nothing, it's just the flu or something."

Elijah looked at her suspiciously. "Can you even get sick?"

Katherine shrugged. "It's rare, but it's possible. I guess I can still get the flu and stuff. Really, Elijah I'm fine, stop worrying." She started brushing her teeth.

"I can't not worry, Katerina," he insisted. "I almost lost you once, I'm not going to lose you again."

"Don't be silly," she said. "You won't lose me, I'm going to be here for a long time, and I have probably been eating too many junk food that's all."

"Are you-"

"Elijah," she sighed, patting his cheek. "Don't be over smothering."

-End of Chapter Eleven-

Thanks so much for your reviews! Just to let you guys know I started a new Kalijah and Klaroline story called _Twisted Alliance_ if anyone wants to read it : ) Hope you guys had a nice Christmas!


	12. Chapter 12

**12-First Month Part II**

"Hey, you ok?"

Rebekah closed her eyes and opened them, she wished that this stupid migraine would go away. Honestly, she was a vampire for pity sakes! She wasn't supposed to get headache. She felt as if she had just been bitten by a werewolf. "What did you say?"

Stefan looked at her curiously. "I asked if you're fine, no offense or anything, but you look kind of zoned out."

"Oh, no I'm not I'm just," she searched for the right words. "Contemplating the lighting in our room."

"Uh, Rebekah is dark outside. The only light is coming from the lamps." He looked at her concerned. "Are you sure, you're ok?"

"I'm fine. Jolly." She sighed as she laid on the bed. "I'm just so tired, which is weird because I'm never tired. Lately, it just seems that everything makes me tired." She winced. "I'm whining, aren't I? Sorry, I don't mean to be such a downer."

Stefan sat down next to her. "Hey, you've been Klaus' sister for a thousand years and I've only knows him for a few years, believe me you have more than a right to whine."

Rebekah kissed him. "You're such a good boyfriend."

Stefan flushed a little. "Do you want tea or something?"

"Tea, would be lovely."

Just as Stefan was exiting the room he saw Klaus going up the stairs, holding a fainted Caroline in his arms, with a panicked look on his face that he rarely saw. "Move you, idiot!" he scowled.

Stefan stared blankly at him. "What's wrong with Caroline?"

"She wanted to pretend to be Sleeping Beauty," Klaus said sarcastically as he tightened his grip around Caroline's torso. "What do you bloody think happened?"

"I don't know that's why I'm asking you!"

"Nik," Rebekah scowled as she pulled open the door. "What's with all the shouting and I thought you were going to get me my tea, Stefan."

"I am-"

Stefan was interrupted, by Klaus' maniacal voice. "There is no time for you idiotic wishes, sister. We need to find out what happened with Caroline."

"Well, what happened with her?"

"That's what I would like to know."

"Well, then call a doctor."

"Oh, sure Rebekah," Klaus felt like hurling something as his sister. Ever since she and Stefan got together, it seemed Rebekah got more delusional. "I have the vampire doctor on speed dial!"

Rebekah pouted as she folded her arms across her chest. "Why are you shouting at me? I hate when you shout at me Nik. I wished you would talk to me like a decent person for one."

"I'm your big brother, Rebekah." Klaus fumed. "I'll treat you however I please."

Elijah cleared his throat as he and Katherine stood by the doorway. Elijah had taken off his coat and he had rolled back his sleeves. Katherine had her curly hair tied back in a ponytail and she was holding a rag over her mouth. "I do hate to interrupt your . . . . Lively bickering. But I suggest we get Sophie, over here. We can't call a regular doctor, but perhaps Sophie knows what is wrong with Miss Forbes."

Katherine let out what sounded like a chocking sound and practically pushed Elijah out of the doorway and headed to the bathroom again.

Elijah sighed. "Stefan, would you mind getting Sophie? As you can see Katerina is a little . . . under the weather."

Stefan nodded, switching his gaze from Klaus to his best friend that laid fainted in his arms. "Sure, but one problem, who's Sophie?"

"Rebekah, take him to Sophie." Klaus barked.

Rebekah sighed irritated. "All right, but only because with Caroline around you're a half decent person."

* * *

"Well? Are you done yet?"

"Now, Niklaus be patient."

"I am being patient. The damn witch has been looking over Caroline for almost an hour and she still has no answer for me."

"Some of the witch stuff is complicated."

"I do not trust Sophie and you are putting me on edge. Why don't you go be a good boyfriend like Stefan and go and hug Katerina and sing about how happy you two are."

"Actually, I convince her to take a nap,"

"A nap? My Caroline could be dying and Stefan and Rebekah are playing under the sheets while your beloved Katerina is taking a nap."

"She's feeling ill and believe me, brother I don't believe that Caroline is half as unwell as you think."

"Yes, because every healthy vampire faints in the middle of the street." He scowled as he watched Sophie exit the room. "Well? What do you have for me and it better be life and death."

Sophie sighed, annoyed. "It's not. I couldn't help but overhear and I would like to check in on Katherine and Rebekah if I may?"

Klaus spat. "Katherine could fall dead for all I care and my sister is an Original vampire, now tell me what's wrong?"

"Now, Klaus be patient," Elijah scolded, annoyed about his comment about Katherine. "I'm sure it won't take long, Miss Sophie, right this way please."

* * *

Stefan cleared his throat as he shifted his gaze from Elijah to Klaus who were also sitting in the parlor. "So what are we doing here?"

Klaus shrugged, "Apparently, Sophie has some life changing news that should make us dance with joy, Sophie please."

Sophie searched for the right words and tried to ignore the fact that three vampires that could easily kill her were staring right back at her. "I did several tests on the three girls-Caroline, Rebekah, and Katherine. And the reason they have been feeling so ill, is because they are . . . pregnant."

Stefan looked confused.

Elijah raised an eyebrow, unsure if Sophie was joking or not.

Klaus let out a loud laugh. "Little witch likes a good laugh, now tell me what is wrong with Caroline before I choke it out of you."

"I'm not lying Klaus," Sophie said defensively. "I've done all the pregnancy spells I know, heck at this point you could go to any pharmacy and buy a pregnancy stick. But I'm telling the truth all three girls are pregnant"

"How is that even possible?" Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Vampires can't procreate."

"No, Stefan let the witch talk," Klaus paced around the room. "Now, dear Sophie answer this question how is it possible that three vampires got two vampires and an immortal human pregnant? Care to enlighten me?"

"It's one of nature's loopholes. It is very rare, but it can happen. Have them take a pregnancy test if you don't believe me."

Elijah said after a pause. "Klaus, it's a possibility. A very slim one, but a possibility nonetheless, there is no harm in getting a second opinion."

"Take whatever test your want, the results are the same. Katherine, Rebekah, and Caroline are pregnant with each of your child."

Klaus groaned, "It's an epidemic."

-End of Chapter Twelve-

Thanks so much for your reviews, I enjoy them :)


	13. Chapter 13

**13-First Month Part III**

Caroline felt her whole head spinning and she really wished she had some Tylenol. Or some really strong liquor to numb the pain, but she didn't, so she had to make though with what she had and hope that her vampire healing abilities or whatever she had would kick in like some really strong pain medication.

"Love."

What was that noise?

"Love."

Oh, please make it shut up.

"Love."

She sat up, faster than she really should have. "What Klaus?"

While normally Klaus would give her an amused response to whenever she was annoyed with him, this time she wasn't greeted with anything but something that Caroline found as a mix of annoyance, worry, and disappointment. "What's wrong, puppy died?"

Klaus ignored her comment and instead handed her something and immediately pulled back as if it was covered in the plague and he didn't want to become infected. "Here, just take it."

Caroline was sure that he had handed her some Tylenol or at the very least some expensive chocolate. And also what the hell, why wasn't Klaus being the least bit considering, from what Caroline had remembered she had fainted in the middle of the street and yet here he was acting as if she had been infected by rabies.

She scrunched up her nose. "A pregnancy test? Is this some lame attempt to cheer me up?"

Klaus shut his eyes as if saying the words were paining him, "Just take it Caroline, please."

"Well, what do you know-he begs."

Caroline grudgingly made her way to the bathroom and took the test and she was painting her nails cotton candy pink when Klaus practically started kicking down the door. "Caroline! Are you all right?"

Caroline opened the door. "Hold your horses, I don't know why you're so worked up about this," she grabbed the pregnancy stick. "It's going to be a big fat negative-"she trailed off when she saw the pink plus sign. "Holy crap."

* * *

Elijah rested his hand on Katherine's belly. It was still flat of course, she was only a little less than a month pregnant. He couldn't help but wonder if the baby-whatever the gender had been conceived when Katherine had planned that special night for both of them.

Unlike Klaus who had rushed off to the nearest pharmacy once Sophie had left, Elijah and Stefan had chosen to believe Sophie and unlike Klaus both Stefan and Elijah were happy, a little concern, but happy nonetheless. Stefan had always wanted to be a father and Elijah had dreamed of having a family. He had never thought that a thousand years later he would get his wish and that Katerina would be the mother of his child.

Katherine stirred a little bit in her sleep.

He couldn't wait to give her the good news.

"Katerina."

"Not now, Elijah," Katherine mumbled as she turned to her side. "I'm tired."

"I have some very good news."

Katherine craned her neck to the side. "What is this good news then?"

Elijah couldn't find the right words. "Remember when Sophie came a few hours ago?"

She nodded. She had, had barely paid attention to the witch. As soon as she had said that Elijah had sent her she had fallen back to sleep while she worked on her witch guru.

"She gave me-us some great news. Apparently it's one of nature's loopholes but," he grasped her hand. "You're pregnant with our child, Katerina."

Katherine's eyes however, didn't show joy. They just showed anger and disbelief. She shook her head, "That's impossible," she shook her head. "That's a sick joke, Elijah."

"It's not a joke, Katerina," Elijah said, confusing Katherine's horror for blind disbelief. "You're going to have a baby."

* * *

"What did Sophie want anyway?" Rebekah rested her teacup on the night able. "She was here an awfully long time poking around, and the only reason I didn't throw her out was because I was too tired. Thanks for the tea, Stef it's really helping. But honestly," she laughed. "Who ever heard of a vampire that has migraines?"

Stefan cleared his throat as he sat at the edge of Rebekah's bed. He didn't think he would ever have to have this conversation. He always thought that his wife would be the one telling him that she was pregnant, not the other way around-with the girl he had impregnated not having a clue.

"Rebekah, listen I know why you've been so tired these past few days."

Rebekah smirked as she kissed him. "And why is that, Dr. Stefan?"

"Sophie came around and she did some sort of test," he explain. "Call it nature's loophole or whatever, but you're pregnant Rebekah."

Rebekah's grin wobbled. "What? Are you joking?"

"No, of course not. I wouldn't joke about something like that."

Rebekah gave a shaky laugh. "Then I'm really pregnant?"

Stefan nodded.

Rebekah wrapped her arms around his neck joyfully. "I can't believe it, Stefan I'm so happy!"

She would finally have a chance to have the family she always wanted.

-End of Chapter Thirteen-

Thanks so much for your reviews! Rebekah is the only one really happy with the pregnancy . . . Katherine and Caroline not so much and the Kalijah ship has a few bumps in the road ahead of them.


	14. Chapter 14

**14-Second Month Part I**

The entire Mikaelson/ Salvatore/ Forbes/ Pierce home in New Orleans was in a state of shock, surprise, and in some people even denial.

Katherine frowned as she placed both hands on her tummy and looked at herself in the mirror. She had calculated the weeks since Sophie had told the three girls of the house that they were pregnant. And if she had calculated correctly (she was sure she had though, since Caroline was the one bad at math) she had just entered her second month.

She placed both hands on her tummy and shifted her hips back and forth. At least she didn't look pregnant. The memory of her pregnancy in 1490 was still fresh in her mind as if it had been yesterday.

Minus the disappointed looks from her mother and the scowling and yelling from her father, Katherine knew what to expect.

Her clothes would get tighter, her body wider, she would feel her baby moving and kicking inside of her, and the few weeks before the baby was born she would hardly be able to move.

"Katerina?"

Katherine turned around and barely had time to react when Elijah kissed her. "Good morning, how are you feeling?" he wrapped his arms around her.

Katherine shrugged as she pulled away, rather harshly. "I'm fine, you don't have to ask me that every morning, you'll get tired."

Elijah looked confused by Katherine's reaction. He had sort of been part of an endless dream it seemed ever since Sophie had confirmed that Katherine was pregnant. He was a little worried, but overall he was ecstatic, he just couldn't see why Katherine didn't seem just as excited, in fact she seemed to be even moodier since the news.

"Of course I won't get tired of asking you that," he said defensively as he placed a hand on her belly. "I worry about you and the baby-"

"Can you please stop talking about the baby, Elijah?" she said irritated. "I miss when we used to have a conversation about other than this baby." She sighed feeling guilty when she saw Elijah's shocked face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, I'm just . . . worried."

He pushed a stray curl from her face. "Don't worry about it, I know this change is overwhelming. But if something is bothering you, you would tell me right?"

Katherine forced a smile. "Of course I will." _How about the fact that no way in hell am I having_ _this baby?_

* * *

Klaus looked at Caroline with mild annoyance. "You want to tell your mother that you're pregnant with my child?"

Caroline nodded as she glanced around Klaus' studio. It was covered in an array of pictures and old antiques. She picked up a picture of the Eifel Tower, it was rather pretty and the colors he choose were beautiful. She had always wanted to go to Paris, though she doubted that she could now that she was going to have this baby.

"Well," Caroline shrugged. "She's my mom. And my only family now that my dad is dead, it might be nice if she knew-"

The shock that she was pregnant had worn off somewhat, but she was still a little shocked to tell you the truth. Come on she was only seventeen years old (well in appearance, she just turned twenty-two, or was supposed to be twenty-two.) She had barely got out of Mystic Falls and the only places she had gone was New Orleans, Italy, and the one time she went to Canada. And now she was having a baby? That was so not in Caroline's plan. In fact she hadn't even told Bonnie or Elena yet, she didn't know how to tell them. And to tell you the truth Caroline was already starting to get attached to her unborn baby.

"No, it wouldn't be nice, Caroline," he said irritated. "The last thing I need is Sherif Forbes breathing down my neck for getting her supposed to be sterile daughter pregnant with a child that I don't even want or need!"

Caroline scoffed in disbelief. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It is really not that complicated, love."

Caroline stood up. She couldn't believe that Klaus was such as jerk. She had thought she had changed back in Italy. In Italy he had been so kind, attentive, and besides the Katherine incident he seemed to have really changed into a halfway different person.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "So what are you saying that you don't want to have this baby?"

"That's preciously what I'm saying, Caroline!"

"You're an ass!" she shouted back, fighting back the tears of hurt and anger. "And I don't care what you want, I'm going to have this baby with or without you!"

* * *

"Look, Stefan," Rebekah ran into the living room where Stefan had been writing in his diary. She pulled out from her bag two pink and blue knitted things that reminded Stefan of half chewed knitted ribbons. "Look, what I made."

Stefan put down his pen. "Oh, it's cute, it's um, unique."

"You don't even know what it is, do you?" Rebekah said flatly.

"Not really."

"They're socks." She said trying to straighten the material, though that only seemed to make it worse. "Cami, you know the bartender that is studying psychology? Well, I overheard her telling her friend that she was knitting a scarf and I compelled her to teach me to knit socks for our baby. I did one blue and one pink for either a boy or a girl."

Stefan took the blue half knitted sock. "I think it's missing the part that is supposed to cover the toes-"

Rebekah snatched the sock away. "Very funny. If you're so good at it, maybe you better knit."

Stefan grinned. "You do know that you can just buy socks right? Or just compel Cami to knit them for you."

Rebekah squirmed uncomfortably in her chair. "I know, but I waited so long to finally have a baby of my own and I want to take care of every possible detail. Even if I have to knit 100 socks to finally do a pair just right."

Stefan wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Who would have thought Rebekah Mikaelson worrying about making socks? You're worse that Caroline, she's already talking about nursery colors."

"And Katherine?"

Stefan frowned. "Well Katherine is Katherine. She's been quieter and moodier than usual and in Katherine speak that is not a good thing."

Rebekah rested her head on his chest. "We'll probably thinking about this too much. I'm sure my little nice or nephew is fine even if they have Katherine for a mother, they both have Elijah to protect them."

-End of Chapter Fourteen-

Thanks so much for your reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

**15-Second Month Part II**

"I can't believe you!" Rebekah shrieked as she shielded her still flat belly as if Stefan was going to hit her with a bat. "Did my lunatic brother make you turn off your emotions or what? Because what you're saying is completely heartless and un-stefanlike. NIK!"

"Rebekah," Stefan tried unsuccessfully to calm her down. "I didn't mean for you to get upset. I just told you it was an assumption."

"Well, it was a stupid assumption!" Rebekah snarled, her face bright red with fury. "NIK!"

Klaus appeared at the doorway annoyed and Stefan was positive that the only reason that he hadn't strangled his sister was because she was pregnant. "Enough, little sister what's with all the shouting? You're going to scare poor Stefan away."

"Yes, well Stefan right now is the problem."

Klaus gave Stefan a look that could scare the devil. "What in blazing hell did you do to my sister, Stefan? Think you answer carefully, it might make the difference from where you may be sleeping tonight."

Stefan sighed tiredly. "I didn't do anything to her. I was just saying that this seems too good to be true. I mean Katherine, Rebekah, and Caroline all pregnant at the same time, doesn't anyone else think it's too good to be true."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Interesting proposition. Continue."

"Oh, please!" Rebekah scowled. "You're just upset because you don't want a baby, and you don't want anyone else to be happy, if you're not happy."

Klaus looked like he wanted to strangle Rebekah, but instead he uncurled his fingers and forced himself to look back at Stefan. "Stefan, please elaborated on your brilliant idea."

"I just find it a little strange that as soon as we arrive in this city-that we get this blast of good fortune-or not in your opinion without any answers. We both know that everyone in this house is sterile-even Katherine since she's immortal now. So the question we should be asking ourselves is why us? And why were we given this opportunity?"

"You sound like a TV commercial," Klaus said flatly. "But I get your point. It does strike me as a little odd as well. I'll search around and little sister please spare us from your dramatics all right?"

Rebekah scowled at them as she turned her back on them and went to the kitchen.

Klaus turned back to Stefan. "Now Stefan I need you to talk some sense into Caroline."

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't the one that was completely insensitive."

"Well, my little sister was in tears right now, I doubt that you are a complete Romeo."

"We had a disagreement," Stefan explain. "I didn't tell her flat out that I didn't want this baby and that she should get rid of it. Why don't you go talk to her and explained to her that you're just nervous,"

"But that's the thing," Klaus scowled. "I don't want it. I don't want to become a father, because I know I'm not father material and I would be doing a disservice to both Caroline and the child if I agreed to let her have this child."

Stefan paused for a few seconds before shrugging. "Listen, I know you had a crappy childhood and all, but that doesn't mean you'll be a bad father. Caroline and this baby need you-so man up."

* * *

"Miss Brian?" the redheaded nurse said brightly. "The doctor is ready to see you."

Katherine adjusted her sunglasses and looked around to make sure that no one that she knew was around here. But the only one person in the tiny room was a middle age woman with her newborn son.

She sighed in relief as she went into the small, cheerful room. She had gone to the farthest clinic possible from New Orleans. The last thing she needed was for word to get back to the Mikaelson house that Katherine was planning on getting an abortion. She doubted that this time she would have to worry about Klaus' wrath, this time she would have to face Elijah.

She knew what she was doing was extremely selfish, but she didn't regret what she was doing. At least not much. She needed to get rid of this baby without the drama and heartache. It was that simple, and she knew she would crumbled if she saw Elijah's disappointed face.

"What can I do for you, Miss Brian?" Dr. Nash asked.

Katherine hesitated. "I want to get an abortion. The quickest, fastest way possible."

Dr. Nash nodded. "All right. We have several ways that we can do the procedure. You have the option of either a) doing it the traditional method by surgery or b) we have this pill that helps-expel the baby out of you. I recommend the pill it's faster, you can do it a home, though it's uncomfortable. I would preferred it if you have someone with you if you want that option."

Katherine almost burst out laughing. Who the hell could she ask? Caroline and Rebekah? Nah, those two were so pro baby that they would probably murder Katherine if they found out that she was trying to get rid of hers.

"How long will the surgery last?"

"Only a few hours."

"Would I have to be hospitalized?"

"No, though you have to be sure that you want this." She handed her some pamphlets. "How far along are you?"

"Nine weeks pregnant."

Dr. Nash nodded. "Perfect. Do you have a date in mind?"

Katherine clutch the pamphlets against her chest. "Can I call you back?"

Dr. Nash nodded. "Yes, of course Miss Brian. I'm sure you want to talk to your husband or boyfriend."

Katherine looked down. "Actually I'm a single mother."

* * *

Caroline frowned when she entered her room and saw a white crib. "What the hell-"

"It's for you," Klaus cleared his throat. "As a way of my apology."

Caroline rested her hand on the crib. It was very pretty, and very old from the looks of it. As if he could read her thoughts he continued. "It's from France. From the 18th century."

Caroline looked at him. "A crib isn't going to change anything, Klaus."

"I know it's not, Caroline," he said. "I promise I will try harder this time, the last thing I want to do is make you suffer. I'm not going to lie to you, I'm not entirely happy about this baby. I'm not sure that I'm going to be a good father."

"Klaus," Caroline whispered as she squeezed his hand. "No one knows if they are going to be good parents. Everyone learns at their own pace. It's ok to be scared."

-End of Chapter Fifteen-

Thanks so much for your reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

**16-Third Month, Part I**

"You think it was the witches who started this? Elijah frowned as he stared at his younger brother and Stefan. "Why?"

"I thought it was Marcel," Klaus shrugged. "Apparently, Stefan here is smarter than we give him credit for."

Stefan rolled his eyes.

Elijah looked mildly interested. "Well, Stefan please. What is your theory?"

Stefan didn't speak for a moment before he said. "It's the witches, it has to be. Marcel is not stupid enough to try and attack Klaus especially with Elijah here as well. You said it yourself, the witches are angry at Marcel, my guess is that they don't like you as well."

"Yes, I do bring that effect on people."

"Meaning that they might have used magic to let us procreate," he said. "And use the babies as leverage."

"They are forbidden from doing magic in the quarter."

"That didn't stop them before."

Klaus paused. "Good point, brother. What do you say Elijah are you up for a little witch hunt?"

* * *

It was quiet. Way too quiet.

Sophie stopped chopping tomatoes to look over her shoulders. There was no one there. Sighing, she went back to cutting. She was being too paranoid, she told herself. It was the third month of their pregnancy. If they had found out, they would have found out already.

Sophie and the witches were safe.

"Sophie, I'd like a word."

She turned around and against her will a chill ran down her spine. "Klaus, Elijah." She looked at Stefan. "And you must be Stefan."

"Sophie, this won't take long, we don't mean to intrude, but we just reached an interesting predicament," Elijah ran his finger against the cutting board. "Our friend Stefan here couldn't help but wonder at our good fortune. Oddly enough he linked it to the witches."

"Enough with the games, brother." Klaus grasped Sophie by the neck. "I can't compel you, but I can tear out your liver while you watch. Now tell me Sophie, do you or any of your witches have anything to do with my family whatsoever?" he tightened his grip.

"Ok, fine." Sophie let out a gasp and Klaus let go. "The witches started getting a little annoyed that even though Marcel is off the throne, you're no better. We tired of everyone trying to control our magic and when you brought your friends we saw it as an opportunity."

"An opportunity to what?" Elijah asked deadly.

"You wanted to use whatever children we had as leverage, didn't you?" Stefan pointed out.

Klaus smirked. "They won't be much leverage if you're dead."

Sophie started muttering a spell and almost immediately Stefan's phone rang. "Katherine? Whoa . . . slow down. What?"

"We were in the kitchen," Katherine blurted out. "And then suddenly Rebekah started screaming and clutching her stomach. She's crying and Caroline's trying to help her out. What's going on Stefan?"

Stefan glared at Sophie, "You have control over Rebekah and her baby?"

Klaus pushed Sophie against the wall. "One move and I'll do it to Caroline," she warned. "I'm linked-all the witches are linked to Katherine, Caroline, and Rebekah. If you hurt or kill one of us the babies suffer as well."

Elijah pulled Klaus back. "What do you want?"

Sophie sighed. "Me and the witches want our freedom from both Marcel and Klaus."

* * *

"Bekah," Stefan rushed into Rebekah's room as soon as they entered the Mikaelson home. Rebekah was lying on their bed, her eyes half closed. "All you all right? What happened?"

"I'm fine now, Stefan," Rebekah reassured him. "Caroline helped me up and Katherine made me tea, or she tried too. I don't know how that girl can mess up something so simple as water, tea bags, and honey."

Stefan's expression soften when he saw that Rebekah was trying to joke

"The girls and I were in the kitchen preparing lunch when I suddenly felt this pain in my stomach," she lowered her voice. "It's the witches isn't it? You were right."

Stefan nodded. "The witches are tired of everything that Klaus and Marcel have done, they got you guys pregnant in an attempt to gain some control. If we hurt or kill one of the withes the babies will die and you guys as well."

Rebekah held her breath. "I knew something like this would come back to haunt us. Can you find a way to unlink us, a potion or something?"

"The only way is if we find a witch powerful enough," Rebekah rested her head on his chest. "Or if we wait for the babies to be born, but that is still six months away."

* * *

"How's Rebekah?" Caroline asked as she waited for Klaus outside of his sister's room.

Klaus shrugged. "Stable. I think she rather enjoys having everyone waiting on her on hand and foot. You're feeling all right, love?"

Caroline nodded. "I'm fine. Klaus, what are we going to do?"

"You're not going to do anything," he stated. "Your exposing the baby to enough risk as it is."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "It's my baby too, and I have a right to protect it, especially from the convent of evil witches."

Klaus smiled wearily. "I used to think your stubbornness was charming, not so much anymore."

Caroline let out a small giggle. "You haven't seen anything yet."

* * *

"Hello?" Katherine looked over her shoulder to make sure that nobody was listening in, but they were all in Rebekah's room. "Dr. Nash, this is Miss Brian."

"Hello, Miss Brian," Dr. Nash said surprised. "I thought you had changed your mind, when we didn't hear from you."

Katherine bit her lip nervously. "Not exactly, I'll do the surgery. When is the soonest I can have it done?"

Dr. Nash sounded surprise. "Well, we have a space available, tomorrow at nine-"

"Perfect," Katherine said quickly. "I'll take it, under the name of Katie Brian."

-End of Chapter Sixteen-

Thanks so much for your reviews! Katherine will finally admit her true plans in the next chapter to the girls and things will reach a rocky ending. To all Kalijah fans, I just started two new Kalijah stories :)


End file.
